User blog:Flightmare/Orcs Must Die! Unchained
Robot Entertainment announced they’ll be adding millions of carcasses to the orc pile with Orcs Must Die! Unchained™, a raucous new multiplayer game in the award-winning Orcs Must Die! franchise. Orcs Must Die! Unchained is a fast-paced Fortress Siege action game in which teams of heroes battle head-to-head to attack and defend ancient strongholds. For the first time in Orcs Must Die!, teams of players are responsible for both sides of the battle — building traps to stop the enemy assault AND summoning their own armies to lead against the enemy defense. At launch in late 2014, the game will be available for free digital download on PC. Robot Entertainment will show the first playable version of Orcs Must Die! Watch the new trailer below. “We’re incredibly excited to greatly expand the universe and style of gameplay in Orcs Must Die!,” said Robot Entertainment CEO Patrick Hudson. “After the first game, fans told us they wanted cooperative gameplay, and we were thrilled to deliver it in Orcs Must Die! 2. After the sequel, we heard the cry for competitive gameplay. Orcs Must Die! Unchained is an answer to that and much more. It’s a realization of Robot’s ambition for what the franchise could ultimately become. It’s bigger, deeper and meatier. We hope fans enjoy playing it as much as we have enjoyed testing it.” Fans eager to get into the throes of battle can sign up for access to the Alpha via the Founder’s Packs. Founders will help Robot Entertainment shape the game via direct communication with the development team. Fans can purchase one of three Founder’s Packs at OrcsMustDie.com. The “Master” level grants immediate access to the Alpha that launches today. In exchange for their unwavering dedication to the slaughter, Founders will receive exclusive in-game content to kick off their starter deck, in-game gold, and a special badge in the game and forums to proudly proclaim their exclusive Founder status. Orcs Must Die! Unchained is set in the familiar world of its humorous fantasy predecessors, years after the finale of Orcs Must Die! 2. With the discovery of dozens of new rifts and magical worlds beyond them, heroes have come from far and wide to wage all-out war for control of these valuable gateways. In the years since Orcs Must Die! 2, the War Mage and Sorceress have rebuilt the once-mighty Order. Their new enemy, the Unchained, is not the mindless horde defeated twice before, but instead an organized army led by powerful heroes. Features *'Attack and Defend' – White-knuckle Fortress Siege action puts you into the thick of competitive siege warfare. Unleash your minions and charge into the heart of the enemy stronghold and build an impenetrable gauntlet of traps to hack, grind, flatten, gibletize and incinerate your foes. Your team must master both tactics to triumph. *'Choose Your Hero' – Dozens of unique and powerful heroes offer deep gameplay options at all skill levels. Old friends the War Mage and Sorceress return to face new enemy heroes like Blackpaw, Midnight, Stinkeye, and Bloodspike. Whether players prefer might and majesty or scum and villainy, there’s a hero for everyone. *'Collect & Customize' – Collect and upgrade powerful heroes, over-the-top weapons, devious traps and fiendish minions. Build an arsenal from an enormous variety of options, and customize a strategy for every match. New heroes, weapons, traps, and minions are continuously added, and your collection will never stop evolving! Orcs Must Die! Unchainedwill be published in North America by Robot Entertainment and in Europe by GameForge. Plans for releasing the game in other regions will be announced soon. The game supports up to 10 players (5 vs 5 multiplayer). Currently in development, Orcs Must Die! Unchained will be available exclusively as a free digital download on PC in late 2014. Source: http://www.robotentertainment.com Category:Blog posts Category:News